


First Day Back

by AnnieVH



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/pseuds/AnnieVH
Summary: Marcus needs a book.A silly ficlet for an AU Fic Meme.Prompt: Peter/Marcus-Hogwarts AU.





	First Day Back

 

 

There was a spider the size of a small dog lying on the professor's desk, while said professor was holding it on its back, performing some sort of spell. It wasn't moving but Marcus could tell it hadn't been petrified or stunned since it was throwing his colleague rather mean eight-eyed looks.

Marcus opened his mouth to ask what the hell that thing was but the other man was quicker and said, in a very soothing voice, “Don't make a sound, please. These things get riled up easily.”

Marcus snapped his mouth shut and waited, wondering if perhaps he shouldn't have waited outside. The eight eyes of the spider switched from his colleague to him, its legs wriggling as it made a low, hissing sound. Unnecessarily oversized magical creatures, along with stifling robes and the systemic subjugation of an entire species, were among the things Marcus did not miss about the magical world. Spiders should be small and easy to squash, as far as he was concerned.

The other wizard, though, didn't seem to mind the spider's size and handled it with the same care a vet might handle a puppy. Finally, he pulled his wand away and said, “That's a good Acromantula. There you go.”

He put the spider back inside a glass aquarium and, as soon as he let go of it, it flared its pincers and started making an angry, hissing noise again. This time, Marcus could hear the distinct sound of the letter F.

“Is that thing cursing at you?”

“She's trying to,” his colleague said, sounding as though that amused him. “She's too young and doesn't really know how to speak yet. Though I have the feeling she's going to curse like a sailor when she learns.” He looked up at Marcus and smiled. “I'm Peter. Are you the one who's taking over Muggle Studies?”

“Yes, I'm Marcus. Morning.”

Peter shook his hand, then gave him a quick look over, registering the jeans and jumper he was wearing. “Did Minerva not tell you about the dress code?”

Marcus smiled. “Repeatedly. Did Minerva not tell you to keep the scary creatures out of the castle?”

“ _Repeatedly_. But the last time I tried to hold an Acromantula on the edge of the forest, his friends came to his rescue and it was a bit chaotic. Besides, I just dulled its fangs, it'll be harmless for at least a week.”

“Fffffff-” the spider said.

Peter wagged a finger at it. “Language.” He looked at Marcus. “What can I do for you?”

Marcus looked at the trunk in the corner. “I can come back later, if you're still unpacking.”

“No, don't worry. It shouldn't take me five minutes,” he said, and tapped the trunk with his wand, sending books and diagrams floating all over the classroom.

For the first time in decades, Marcus wished he still had his wand. He'd just wasted two hours unpacking books and muggle trinkets.

Peter was still looking at him, waiting.

“I didn't want to bother you,” Marcus said. “I tried to get Hagrid's help but all of his books are...”

He stopped, the silliness of it caught in his tongue. So many years away from this world and now the simplest things made him feel like he'd lost his mind because books didn't attack people, pictures didn't move and ghosts weren't real.

It would take some time to get used to all of this again.

Peter said, “But all his books are alive and tried to bite your hand off?”

“They are, yes.”

“Yes,” Peter laughed. “He thinks they're charming.”

“I bet he does. Would you have anything on animal domestication by muggles? Something comprehensive and that won't try to dismember me.”

“I'm sure I can find something.”

Peter went to the bookshelf beside his desk. Marcus waited, occasionally dodging a floating object that was trying to find its place in the classroom. He'd assumed most of these classes would take place outside, just like Hagrid's did, but since Peter taught advanced students only, perhaps they spent a lot of time doing research as well. There were quite a few pictures and diagrams portraying the inside and out of creatures Marcus had long forgotten the names of, most of which looked either bizarre or threatening. Then, three crests floated out of his trunk and found their place behind Peter's desk: Ilvermorny at the center, a crest with a goblin-like creature to its left, and a third that Marcus recognized as that of Hufflepuff to its right.

Marcus knew this shouldn't make him feel inadequate but he couldn't help it. Even the American had more house pride than he did. His own office walls were blank and he'd made no plans to change that. He'd only been back in school for a couple of days and he'd already observed that most teachers wore their houses like a badge of honor. Kids were competitive, but they were nothing compared to the staff. It felt like yet another indication that he didn't belong to this world anymore.

“You've spent some time with no-majs, I take it,” Peter said, still going over his books. “Or do you dress like that to be ironic?”

“I've been away a while.”

“Studying?”

“No, not studying,” he said. “How are the students?”

Peter glanced at him but was kind enough to take the hint and say, “Great. They try really hard, or at least mine do.” He moved to his knees to look at the bottom of the bookshelf. “Though I've heard you can only get two kinds of students in Muggle Studies: pure bloods who have never seen a light bulb, and half-bloods who think it's going to be and easy A.”

“Light bulbs,” Marcus sighed. “That will be an exciting lecture, I can tell.”

Peter hissed. “Trivialities can be a challenge. A student once asked me what was the point of a dog show.”

“What did you answer?”

“That no-majs need to feel in control of animals by forcing them to inbreed and then putting them on display so that they can be judged by unhealthy standards.”

“And what did they have to say about that?”

“What's a no-maj, Professor?”

Marcus laughed. “That's a horrible English accent.”

“Yes, it's a work in progress.” Peter found the book he was looking for and handed it over. “Here you go.”

Marcus looked at it. _How Animal Domestication Shaped No-Maj Society_.

“It's mostly about North America, but I think you'll find something useful there.”

“That's exactly what I needed. Thank you.”

Peter got to his feet. “So, can I interest you in a cup of tea? Last moment of peace before the little daredevils arrive.”

“I have to read this before the feast, actually.”

“We'll talk at dinner then.”

Marcus thanked him again for the book and turned to leave.

Peter said, “Marcus?”

“Yes?”

“It's none of my business, but you should wear a proper robe at the feast. Minerva isn't above calling people out in front of the whole school, staff or not.”

Marcus pulled a face.

Robes.

Right now, he'd much rather have his collar back.

 

 


End file.
